


Ligers and Wolphins

by TygerTyger



Series: Ligers and Wolphins [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TygerTyger/pseuds/TygerTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Sleeping was always a pleasure within the quiet confines of the TARDIS. There was a certain weightlessness to it that was hard to explain. It was something like floating, but without the water, or the actual floating. River always found that it lent itself to some spectacularly erotic dreams, but they had never been like this before.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ligers and Wolphins

**Author's Note:**

> So the thought struck me that the Doctor can tell quite a lot by tasting things (grass, stationery…) and then I remembered hearing about this happening to someone IRL. The second thing that is, the first thing happens to lots of women. *cough*

Sleeping was always a pleasure within the quiet confines of the TARDIS. There was a certain weightlessness to it that was hard to explain. It was something like floating, but without the water, or the actual floating. River always found that it lent itself to some spectacularly erotic dreams, but they had never been like this before.

At first, she was startled. She had been dreaming happily, not vividly — just a random mix of mildly sexy situations. Dreams like those could often be frustrating, and when she woke she would seek him out to scratch her itch. This time it was different.

The dream started to flood away and she realised she was waking up. It took her another moment to discover what had woken her, as all was still quiet and dark. She heard herself moan — it was blatantly sexual. “Fuck!” she groaned and sat up, the clenching of her cunt making it patently obvious that she was, in fact, coming quite hard.

There was a shuffling next to her as the Doctor sat up suddenly and swatted at the darkness. River felt him paw at her face, trying to see with his hands. “Buh?” He flopped onto his back again, breathing almost as heavily as River. “You frightened the life out of me!”

River caught her breath and flopped back too. He slid his hand into hers. “Nightmare?”

“No…”

“Then what?”

“I think I just had an orgasm in my sleep.”

There was a pause from the Doctor, then a breath, then another pause. Finally he spoke, “Were you…touching yourself?”

“No.”

He paused for even longer then moved onto his side to face her. “You’re saying that you just had an orgasm, without being touched, without even being conscious? That must have been some dream! Even as a subconscious figment of your imagination, I’m good.”

“Who said anything about you?” she teased and could hear him huff. “I’m kidding, I can’t even remember what the dream was about.”

“River,” he started, sliding his hand onto her stomach and squeezing it gently, “mind if I investigate?”

She laughed, “Investigate away, Sweetie.” He leaned over and kissed her enthusiastically then disappeared down between her legs, hitching them over his shoulders and pushing her nightdress up out of the way. He placed his long warm fingers over her ribs. He dipped his tongue into her and moaned. “Mmm. Well it was definitely an orgasm, and a powerful one at that,” he reported.

“I gathered that much,” she replied with a chuckle and then moaned as he licked her and gently sucked her clit. “Oh, my _fucking_ Jesus Christ!” she shouted, suddenly coming again with shocking intensity. The Doctor jumped up and put on the light. She blinked as her eyes adjusted and then realised he was looking at her quite concerned. “River, this is really strange.”

“Yes it is, but why do you look so worried? I would have thought you’d like this variety of ‘strange’, no?”

“It’s not that, it’s about how you taste. It’s different; I’ve never tasted you like this before. There’s something different and I can’t put my finger on it, but for some reason it’s making me feel a bit scared.”

“Is there something wrong with me?” River said, suddenly quite scared herself.

“No, I don’t think so, it’s like a reaction I’m having to some chemical in your body, or some…” He looked down at her and swallowed, “hormone.”

River sat up abruptly in semi-realisation, “Hormone? Doctor…but…”

“I know,” he said, looking terrified now.

“But you said!” Her eyes were filling with tears.

“I know I did, I thought…”

“You thought!” Her voice was shrill. “You lied to me!” She flopped onto her front, clutching a pillow to her face and for the first time in her life she started blubbing like a hormonal woman.

The Doctor got to his feet, pulled on his underwear and hovered a hand over her shoulder, she only blubbed louder. “Hang on, I’ll be back in a minute.” He ran from the room and returned a few minutes later with a bar of Dairy Milk as a peace offering. River glanced up from her pillow and then sat up to accept the chocolate. She tore back the gold foil and took a bite.

“River, I honestly thought it wasn’t possible. I wouldn’t lie about this, I promise you. It really shouldn’t be possible — however similar we are, we’re still different species.” He scratched his head.

“Ligers and wolphins,” River said with a mouth full of chocolate.

“Tigers and dolphins?” asked the Doctor.

River swallowed what she was eating, “No, Ligers and wolphins. Lions and tigers are different species but they can reproduce, the same with killer whales and dolphins.”

“Timuman?”

“Or just ‘a baby’ if you like.” She took another massive bite from her bar of chocolate and munched it thoughtfully.

**Author's Note:**

> Once this idea was written down, some others followed it, so this is going to be an open-ended series of standalone fics. Not my fault, the fairies made me do it.


End file.
